Segredos
by Seduction Baby
Summary: Eu Kagome Higurashi, fui morar com meu pai, mais acabei me apaixonando por Inuyasha Taisho, que já e comprometido e está presetes a se casar! Waaaa! O que eu faço!
1. Chapter 1

SEGREDOS

CAPITULO 1 – KAGOME HIGURASHI

NARRAÇÃO : KAGOME HIGURASHI

Suspirei olhando atrás o que eu iria deixar por algum tempo, a minha casa e a minha família. Beijei meu irmão Souta e minha mãe Yusume. Não era minha primeira vez de viagem para os Estados Unidos, Washington, cidade aonde meu pai morava.

Quando ia entrar no táxi, que me levaria para o aeroporto de Tókio, vi minha mãe correndo segurando um cordão com algo que não pude ver ao longe o que era.

- _Querida, não se esqueça disso! – _disse minha mãe que veio correndo até mim e me entregando uma pequena bolinha de vidro rosada.

- _Meu amuleto...Arigatou Okaa-San – _disse sorrindo e abraçando a minha mãe.

Entrei finalmente no táxi, e dei um adeus com a mão para minha mãe e meu irmão, que quando o carro acelerava, ficavam tão longe...

Me chamo Higurashi Kagome, tenho 19 anos, preciso ver meu pai pelo menos uma vez por ano. Joseph Higurashi, um homem bonito! Simpático! Representante da ONU do Japão, tinha muito orgulho de meu pai.

Apesar dele e da minha mãe serem separados, e eu não saber o motivo pois ambos os lados nunca me contaram o porque. Sei que meu pai, constituiu uma nova família, e minha mãe nunca conseguiu superar isso. Ela diz pra mim que não o ama, e não quer saber dele mais, mais sei que ainda o ama olhando nos olhos verdes dela...Ah...Okaa-San fica tão triste quando lembra dele.

Suspirei, tinha que me esquecer de todo aquele sofrimento causador da dor de minha mãe, não foi por minha culpa que meus pais se separaram, tenho certeza disso, mais sei que o sofrimento de minha mãe, me aperta o peito, só de lembrar dela, com o álbum de fotos do dia do casamento dela e de meu pai, e ela chora...Pobre de minha mãe...

Provavelmente, nunca mais a veria, porque iria morar dois anos com o meu pai em Washington...O céus! Será que fiz a escolha certa indo trabalhar nos EUA?...Espero que esteja.

- _Primeira vez moça? _– perguntou o taxista olhando pra mim no visor do carro.

- _Como? _– não tinha entendido o que ele tinha me perguntado.

- _É a primeira vez que você vai viajar de avião? _– disse novamente com um sorriso nos lábios.

- _Não é a minha primeira vez, mais porque pergunta? _

- _Você estava tão pensativa...Parecia estar com medo de alguma coisa... _– eu ri gentilmente.

- _Ie...! Eu só estava pensando nos meus pais... _– ele sorriu pra mim.

- _Você deve os amar muito, pelo jeito que estava pensando neles... _

- _E como os amo... _

Depois daí pairou um silencio entre mim e o motorista do táxi. Continuei pensando no meu pai e na minha mãe...Eu me lembro deles juntos quando tinha 7 anos, era tão lindo tão perfeito. Peguei a foto que eu sempre levava comigo, meu pai Joseph, abraçado com a minha mãe Yusume no meu 7° aniversário; Souta estava do meu lado, ele tinha 4 anos e me sujava com o glacê do bolo branco que estava na minha frente.

Sorri quando olhei aquela foto.

- _**Era tão perfeita a nossa família junta...Unida...Espero que papai tenha feito a escolha certa...Afinal de contas ele se divorciou da mamãe... **_– pensei.

Quando menos esperei, o taxista parou o carro, já estávamos na frente do aeroporto. Ele, me ajudou a pegar as malas e com um sorriso sincero disse para mim.

- _Espero que tudo ocorra bem, uma moça tão bonita como você, não pode fraquejar nunca, quando houver problemas _– corei.

- _Agradecida por suas palavras _– fiz uma reverencia educada. – _Breve meu avião vai chegar, preciso ir._

- _Também tenho que ir, muitos afazeres, clientes! E é sendo taxista que ganho a vida... Boa sorte _– eu sorri e fui em direção ao aeroporto. Dei muita sorte, pois quando entrei no saguão do aeroporto, o embarque do meu avião já havia sido anunciado.

Entrei no avião, contente, veria meu pai!... Como será que ele está?

- - - - - - - - - - - - Um pouco longe dali...( NARRAÇÃO: AUTORA )

- _Nani???!! _– o garoto de cabelos prateados, com orelinhas no topo da cabeça questionou com o homem mais velho que estava a sua frente, se levantando do sofá.

- _Isso mesmo Inuyasha! Você vai buscar a minha filha que vai desembarcar daqui a algumas horas no aeroporto... _– o garoto de 21 anos não se contentou. Inuyasha Taisho, esse era o nome dele.

- _Sr. Joseph, trabalho com você a vários anos... _– o mesmo suspirou e sentou-se ao lado do homem de cabelos grisalhos, o pai de Kagome.

- _E é por isso mesmo que vou pedir para que busque a minha filha, tenho muitos afazeres a serem cumpridos meu caro... Você é uma pessoa de minha total confiança... _– Joseph tirou a carteira do bolso, e pegou uma foto. – _Essa é a minha Kagome..._

Inuyasha pegou a foto, se assustou, a semelhança que ela tinha com a sua futura noiva, Kikyo Onigumo, era grande.

- _Muito parecida..._

- _... com a Kikyo...Não estou certo? _– concluiu Joseph. Inuyasha concordou com a cabeça. – _Mais é somente na aparência, e olhe os olhos de Kagome para os de Kikyo... _

- _Senhor ... Não questione novamente sobre a minha noiva! _– Inuyasha suspirou profundamente.

- _Não estou questionando... Kagome é um doce de menina... _– Inuyasha tentou esconder o nervosismo.

- _E Kikyo não é? _– Joseph suspirou.

- _Bom... é melhor eu não dizer mais nada... _– derrepente um dos telefones toca, tanto Inuyasha e Joseph pegam os mesmos, e os ligam.

- _Moshi, moshi? –_ os dois falaram em coro. Inuyasha viu a linha muda do outro lado.

_- Kagome! Querida! Infelizmente não vou poder te buscar no aeroporto...Não se chateie... _– Joseph falava no telefone, Inuyasha colocou o celular dele no bolso e escutava atenciosamente o que Joseph falava. – _Estou mandando uma pessoa de confiança para busca-la, está bem? Também te adoro querida...Até logo... _– Joseph disligou o telefone e olhou para Inuyasha. – _Ela já está no aeroporto...Vá busca-la! _

Inuyasha olhou para Joseph sem entender, mais logo após se levantou e pegou as chaves da linda Mercedes Benz, preta, impecável.

- _Feh...Humanos!... _– disse Inuyasha saindo da sala aonde Joseph e ele se encontravam.

- _**Querida... **__– Sussurrou Joseph ao pegar a foto que tinha em sua carteira de Yusume – __**Nós dois não demos certo... Fizemos coisas erradas, precipitadas, antes do tempo... E isso fez com que o nosso amor se transformasse em ódio por nós dois... Nós fizemos uma menina linda, e que merece de tudo para ser feliz... Vou tentar amenizar a minha dor, fazendo com que a nossa filha seja mais feliz do que nós dois fomos juntos... Yusume... **_– O mesmo passou os dedos na foto, aonde estava o rosto de sua amada, e sorriu amigavelmente. – _**E também não estou fazendo mal a ninguém juntando esses dois... **_– Joseph riu do seu comentário e guardou a foto e foi para o seu escritório trabalhar. – _Trabalho! Ai vou eu! _– disse ele indo em direção ao escritório, ele teria muito serviço a fazer...Muito serviço!.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - _No Aeroporto. (NARRAÇÃO: KAGOME HIGURASHI)

- _Waaa!! Será que ele vai demorar muito? _– disse andando pra lá e pra cá nervosa. – _Será que ele é um feio e arrogante!? Ou será gentil e amistoso? Waaa!!!! _– a mesma balançou a cabeça e ficou andando pra lá e pra cá, até que se sentou em um dos bancos do saguão do aeroporto. – _Espero que não demore muito...estou anciosa para ver meu pai._

Derrepente, senti um cheiro delicioso, e vi que um homem estava pegando a minha bagagem, fiquei assustada sem saber o que fazer, a única coisa que tive em mente era levantar e falar com ele.

- _Ei!! Com que direito você pega as minhas malas assim sem a minha consulta? E quem é você? _– Perguntei.

O homem, ou melhor, um yokai, virou-se para mim, pois estava de costas.

- _Não vou fazer apresentações, simplesmente quero que me siga, e que não faça muitas perguntas. _– Ele andou rápido, e obviamente fui atrás dele.

- _Poderia pelo menos saber quem é você? _– tentei ficar do lado dele, para ver seu rosto, vi seus olhos dourados, tão lindos...tão...profundos...

- _Inuyasha Taisho, trabalho a 4 anos com o seu pai, ele não pode vir pois tem muito trabalho a resolver, então mandou eu vir busca-la. _– Quando menos reparei, vi que estávamos na frente de uma LINDA Mercedes Benz, Classe E Sedã, preta, perfeita!. Arregalei os olhos só de olhar para aquele carro perfeito.

- _É sua? _– perguntei.

- _O que?_

_- A Mercedes?_

_- Sim... _– ele colocou as minhas malas dentro do carro, a ageitou o seu palito preto e entrou no carro. Eu fiquei esperando que ele abrisse a porta pra mim, mais não foi bem o que aconteceu. Entrei no carro, e fizemos o percurso daqui até aonde o meu pai trabalhava em total silêncio... Eu nunca gostei de silêncio, então, resolvi quebrar o gelo.

- _Eh... Unh... _– eu queria falar! Mais nada saia da minha boca, a não ser **eh **e **unh **...

- _O que foi? _– disse ele parando o carro.

- _Nada... _– eu o encarei, e vi que ele me olhava nos meus olhos, corei violentamente e abaixei a cabeça.

- _Chegamos. _– disse ele abrindo a porta do carro e a batendo violentamente. Suspirei.

- _**Espero que essa seja a ultima vez que me encontro com esse moço... **_– Pensei.

Abri a porta do carro, e vi que estávamos em frente a um enorme casarão de luxo e vi que aquele cara mal educado entrara no casarão, sem me chamar. Sai correndo para tentar segui-lo, e consegui por pouco.

Quando entramos no casarão, ele entregou minhas malas a um criado, e pediu para que levasse as mesmas ao quarto. E ele foi andando andando...Waa!! parecia que aquele casarão não tinha fim. Até que chegamos a uma porta enorme, que ele abriu com facilidade.

- _**Ele deve ter uns músculos... **_– WAAA que que eu tava pensando?!

Vi meu pai, na sua escrivaninha bem ao longe com vários papeis.

- _PAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! _– sai correndo ao encontro dele. Quando ele me viu, abriu um sorriso e se levantou e ficou na frente da escrivaninha. O abracei forte, estava morrendo de saudades dele.

- _Quanto tempo não a vejo!!!! Nossa está tão grande..! _– ele disse me olhando e me girou para me ver. – _E tão linda quanto a sua mãe. _

- _Obrigada. _– sorri. – _Pelo visto está muito atarefado... – _Meu pai sorriu.

- _Coisas da ONU que eu ainda tenho que ver...Assinar... Mais agora eu tenho que ter um momento com a minha filha... Os papeis podem esperar mais um tempo não é mesmo? _– Eu sorri. Papai, sempre preocupado mais comigo do que com os deveres mais importantes DO MUNDO.

_- Waaaaaaaa! Não senhor! Eu posso muito bem esperar o senhor acabar de fazer isso tudo... Se quiser eu posso te ajudar! Pois eu não vim somente pra ficar aqui de enfeite... – _Sorri.

- _Bom se insiste... Pegue essa cadeira que está logo ali... E sente-se ao meu lado _– Peguei a cadeira, enquanto meu pai se sentava.

- _E então... Ele foi educado com você minha filha...? _– disse olhando para o Yokai de olhos dourados...

- _Nada a reclamar dele... _– falei. Meu pai riu e o Yokai ficou nervoso.

-_ Minha cara...Não faça isso! Ele fica uma fera... _– disse Joseph rindo.

- _Waaa!! Me desculpe papai... Mais... Não consegui evitar! – _falei me sentando do lado de meu pai.

- _Sempre ingraçada?... – _falou o Yokai rangendo os dentes.

- _Desde que nasci! _– falei tentando não demonstrar o nervosismo.

- _Bom! Querida você realmente vai me ajudar? Porque pelo visto vamos ter MUITOS papeis a mexer... _– disse meu pai olhando para uma pequena pilha de papeis que havia encima da escrivaninha.

- _Vou sim! _– disse sorrindo.

- _Hey! Mais esse e meu serviço!... Sou pago para ajuda-lo nos seus afazeres Sr°. Joseph..._ – disse o Yokai um tanto revoltado.

- _Não se preocupe meu caro...Você não vai perder seu emprego porque a minha filha está me ajudando...Pegue outra cadeira e sente-se aqui ao meu lado... _– o Yokai fez o que meu pai pediu.

Que mudanças radicais! Acabei de me mudar pra Washington, não conheço ninguém...E não sei quando vou ver minha mãe...E acabei conhecendo Inuyasha...um Yokai...tão lindo...WAAAAA!! CORTAAA!!!!!

CONTINUA

**GAROTAS!!!!!**

GOSTARAM DA FANFIC? NÃO APROVARAM O PRIMEIRO CAPITULO? WAAA PLEASE MOÇAS ME AJUDEM! Aqui estou eu! Ex Katty Chan e agora Seduction.Baby! Dedico essa fic ao meu NAMORADO Ariel, ao meu AMIGO Joseph, e a todas vocês que estão lendo ela!Deixem comentários com sugestões, criticas! A opinião de todas vocês é que fazem as fics crescerem!  
Beijoss!!

Seduction.Baby


	2. Chapter 2

SEGREDOS

CAPITULO 2 – TOLO E RUDE.

NARRAÇÃO : KAGOME HIGURASHI

Tentei! Pelo menos eu tentei!. Aquele Inuyasha é muito infantil isso sim!... Ontem a noite, eu tentei falar com ele numa boa, mais não!! Ele tinha que ser grosso comigo daquele jeito?!

**Flash Back**

_- Eh...Unh...Inuyasha..._- tentei falar com ele, enquanto eu entregava os papeis para ele organizar na enorme estante que se localizava aonde o meu pai estava trabalhando.

_- Fale logo pirralha! Tenho que terminar isso logo porque eu quero ir pra cama dormir, tive um dia muito puxado, e não vou trocar a minha cama por uma fedelha... _– arregalei os olhos.

_- Olha só como você fala comigo...seu...grosso! – _olhei pra ele nervosa, naquele instante, pensei que ia voar encima dele, só pra enche-lo de porrada!

- _Sou grosso com muito prazer... Rápido! Pegue aqueles papéis ali são os últimos que faltam... Hey! O que você acha que está fazendo??!! Volte já aqui! _– não dei ouvidos fui saindo da sala de trabalho, não faltavam muitos papéis para ele organizar mesmo...

- _Bom, você disse isso tudo de mim não é mesmo? Acho que consegue se virar sozinho agora... _

Derrepente, senti alguém puxar – me bruscamente, era o idiota do Yokai...

_- O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO?! WAAA ME SOLTA SEU YOKAI ASQUEROSO E NOGENTO!!!!! _– impurrei ele com toda a força que eu tinha, e consegui me livrar dele, sai correndo o mais rápido que pude, olhei pra trás e vi que ele não estava mais lá. Parei e respirei, e voltei meu rosto para frente, e ele estava a milímetros perto de mim.

- _Como ousa sair correndo daquele jeito? Me deixar que nem um tonto!...Bruxa! Você não sabe com quem está brincando... _– eu vi ele com aquela cara de louco pisicopata, waaa!! Será que ele é um louco psicopata?

- _WAAAAAAAA!!! Deixe eu sair daqui! Você consegue se dar muito bem sozinho... _– tentei sair de perto dele, mais ele não deixava, que garoto insistente... – _Yokai, eu não tenho medo de você, mais eu não vou ajuda-lo em algo que você pode fazer muito bem sozinho!. Eu não sou pirralha, tenho 19 anos. E quem é você pra falar de mim? Você se comporta como uma criança!_

Bom eu tenho certeza que ele ia falar alguma coisa comigo, ou melhor, ia, eu sai dali deixando ele de cara. Como ele é tolo...Sinceramente...Yokai baka1...

**Fim do Flash Back**

Uwaa! Só de me lembrar disso eu fico com fome...Mais muita fome!... Andei por todos os cantos daquela mansão enorme, nem sabia que horas eram...Mais eu estava louca de fome, e ninguém me segura quando eu estou com fome!!!.

- _Finamente! Te achei! _– após ligar a luz da cozinha, e encontrar com a geladeira, olhei pra mesma com uma cara de psicopata!. Vi um bolo enorme na geladeira, e é obvio que eu queria me deliciar com ele.

Peguei o bolo e coloquei na mesa que tinha dentro da cozinha ( que não era nem um pouco pequena, pequena é elogio pra ela ). Tentei achar uma faca, um garfo e um prato. Peguei eles, e coloquei – os encima da mesa. Waaa! O bolo de chocolate com granulado estava com uma cara tão boa.

Tudo ocorria tão bem até que...

- _Hey Bruxa! Sabe que horas são? 01:03 da manhã! Estou tentando dormir...Hey o que você ta fazendo? _– eu estava com a cara toda suja de chocolate, morri de vergonha e limpei minha boca com as costas da mão.

- _Estava com fome, queria comer! _– disse tentando me justificar, mesmo não tendo motivos para me explicar com ele.

- _Você vai virar uma bruxa gorda...De tanto comer!!! _– ele disse nervoso, e se sentou na ponta da mesa e ficou me olhando enquanto eu comia.

_- Você é insuportável mesmo! Nem comer eu posso mais?! _– eu falei nervosa.

- _Vou me vingar de você, olhando você até você acabar de comer esse maldito bolo...Ninguém mandou me deixar sozinho lá, foi muito difícil recolher todos aqueles papeis... – _eu virei os olhos.

_- Bem feito pra você! Quer saber! Vou guardar isso tudo! Acabei perdendo o apetite olhando para sua cara Yokai! _– disse me levantando, lavei o prato e os talheres rapidamente, não me importei com ele, afinal de contas, eu não o veria mais, somente daqui a algumas horas...

- _Você é idiota ou o que? Pare com isso garota! Haja como uma mulher amadurecida e crescida! Parece criança fazendo birra... – ele segurou meu braço enquanto eu lavava os talheres._

- _Me solte !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _– gritei e o empurrei fazendo o mesmo cair no chão.

_- Baka! Olha só o que você fez! _– fechei a torneira, e coloquei os talheres limpos na pia e sai correndo. – _Ei volte aqui! Me ajude pelo menos a levantar...!! _

Não quis dar ouvidos a ele, só corri o mais rápido possível pro meu quarto. Tranquei o mesmo e fui pra minha cama.

- _**Ele é maluco?! Só pode!... Seu yokai tolo! ... Waaa preciso dormir... Amanhã e um novo dia... Novo..Dia... **_– derrepente eu fui pegando no sono...E depois disso não me lembro...De...Mais...Na...da...

Em um lugar próximo... _ Narração: Autora _

Ele andava de um lado pro outro do seu quarto, olhando as fotografias que estavam na escrivaninha, e um quadro pendurado na parede.

- _Essa garota vai me dar muita dor de cabeça... _– disse o Yokai InuYasha revoltado. – _Okaa-san, como eu queria que a senhora estivesse viva... _– disse tocando no quadro pendurado na parede, bem na face de uma bela mulher, de longos cabelos pretos, pele branca e olhos castanho escuros. – _Me entenderia mais do que nunca... Queria que estivesse viva para que visse essas maluquices que estão acontecendo na minha vida...Okaa-san... _ – ele se sentou na sua cama, apagou a luz e se enrolou no edredom, aquela noite estava muito fria...

Ele olhou para o teto, parecia que estava procurando algo... Sim ele estava...Procurando a esperança e tentando recordar as lembranças dos abraços e carinhos de sua mãe que não veria nunca mais...

Izayoi Taisho, esse era o nome dela. Uma mulher humana, a mesma do quadro que estava pendurado na parede. Ela era um exemplo de mãe, cuidou do seu filho com garras e dentes. Inuyasha nunca havia conhecido o seu pai, mais Izayoi sempre contava sobre Inutaisho para Inuyasha.

Contava histórias do pai, e dela mesma. Inuyasha houvia sempre aquilo atento, querendo que ela nunca parasse de contar suas belas histórias de amor e das guerras que seu pai enfrentara para que o filho tivesse tudo.

Izayoi morreu assassinada, quando Inuyasha tinha 11 anos. Morreu assassinada do mesmo jeito que Inutaisho morreu, quando Inuyasha não havia nem nascido.

Queria ele conhecer o pai que a mãe tanto falava...Queria ele receber mais uma vez os abraços calorosos e quentes da mãe...

- _Vou durmir...Quem sabe assim não sonho com ela? _– pensou Inuyasha sorrindo. Fechou os olhos e tentou dormir.

No dia seguinte : Narração: Kagome Higurashi

**PI PI PI PI PI**

Ótimo! Que barulho é esse?

**PI PI PI PI PI**

WAAA !! Para de tocar...

**PI PI PI PI PI**

Por favorr?????!!!!!

**PI PI PI PI PI**

Pelo amor de Deus! O que é isso?

**PI PI PI PI PI**

Ah! Chega!

Infelizmente, tive que abrir os meus olhos, e ouvir o que tanto tocava. Era o despertador, avisando que eram apenas 10:40 da manhã...

10:40 da manhã...

!!!! 10:40?! Eu tenho um compromisso a exatamente as 11:00 com o meu pai. Ele me chamou ontem pra ver um pouco do trabalho dele na ONU nos Estados Unidos.

Levantei-me rapidamente e fui direto pro banheiro. Escovei os dentes rapidamente e penteei meus cabelos.

Coloquei uma roupa, que nem eu mesma vi qual era, e desci as escadas, e fui até a sala. Não vi nem meu pai nem o Yokai insuportável... Fui na cozinha...Também não estavam lá. Fui ao escritório, e lá estavam eles, mexendo em alguns papéis.

- _Onegaiii Papai!!! _– me dirigi a eles, quando os mesmos me viram tamparam os olhos – _Eu acabei pegando no sono...Ei porque vocês estão com os olhos tampados? – _perguntei curiosamente...

- _Kagome que roupa é essa minha filha??? _

- _Bruxa! Troque isso já!!!! _

Não entendi o que eles estavam dizendo no começo, mais depois que me olhei, morri de vergonha. Não estava vestindo uma roupa para sair, mais sim para dormir. Uma camisola preta de renda, quase transparente. WAAA!! Que vergonha!...

_- Gomen Nasai! Vou trocar isso agora!!! – _fui primeiro pra cozinha, fazer uma boquinha bem rápida, depois ao meu quarto, e coloquei um vestido branco tomara-que-caia com uma argola no meio, sandálias de salto alto fino, brincos de argola prateada e um colar prateado com a minha inicial K.

Penteei novamente meus cabelos, e passei um brilho bem de leve nos lábios, e um perfume.

Agora sim estava arrumada!. ( OBS: Esqueci de avisar! Quando eu acordo no horário errado para ir a algum compromisso, eu não sei de nada o que estou fazendo, pego qualquer roupa do meu guarda-roupa e uso...Qualquer roupa MESMO!!!! ).

Desci as escadas, bela e elegante, e fui em direção ao escritório. Vi que meu pai e Inuyasha conversavam, e tinha certeza absoluta que era sobre mim.

- _Onegai Papai...Eu... Perdi a noção do tempo... E ... Coloquei qualquer roupa que tinha no meu armário... Me perdoe.. _– meu pai sorriu como sempre compreensivo.

- _Tudo bem querida! Faz tanto tempo que eu não te vejo...Que eu me esqueço completamente disso!... _

- _Sua filha é muito tarada, sem ofender senhor Joseph ... _– disse o Yokai desprezível.

- _Tarada??!!! _– disse eu e meu pai, juntos.

_- Sim, tarada! Concerteza, ela estava querendo me mostrar aquela camisola preta pra mim, mais encontrou eu e você juntos, e arranjou essa historinha sem pé e sem cabeça para contar... _– eu e meu pai arregalamos os olhos. Como ele...!!!

_- Eu não sou tarada! E a minha justificativa e concreta! Saiba de uma coisa, eu nunca menti na minha vida!... Então não vai ser agora que vou mentir...Seu YOKAI desprezível.. _– virei de costas e cruzei os braços.

- _Inuyasha...Como você pode falar assim da Kagome...Eu a conheço muito bem, mesmo nós dois tendo passado poucos momentos juntos, ela tinha essa mania quanto era criança...Mais não sabia que tinha até hoje minha filha..._

_- Feh! Eu não acredito no que essa garota diz!! – _disse o Yokai olhando para o lado.

- _Olha aqui seu..._

_- Chega! _– disse meu pai querendo cortar a minha briga com aquele maldito Yokai feio, arrogante e hipócrita. _– Inuyasha, peça desculpas a Kagome, e Kagome peça desculpas a Inuyasha. _

_- Eu pedir desculpas a ela? Senhor Higurashi... _

- _E eu papai?? Porque tenho que pedir desculpas...Ele que provocou a minha ira!... Me chamando de ... Tarada!!!_

_- Vocês dois vão pedir desculpas um ao outro, e é agora!. Inuyasha e Kagome..._

O Yokai olhou pra mim com uma cara de que não gostou muito da idéia.

_- Desculpa... _– pediu ele, arrogantemente mais pediu. Eu só fiquei em silêncio, mais meu pai me olhou com aquela cara " **Pede desculpas pra ele **" e foi isso que eu fiz.

_- Me desculpa..._

_- Muito bem ! Agora, vamos para o centro da ONU... Estamos atrasados! _– disse meu querido e doce pai Joseph indo em direção a porta. Olhei pra Inuyasha, que me olhava de um jeito...unh...um tanto...diferente.. EI ELE TA OLHANDO PROS MEUS PEITOS?!!!

Sai foi correndo dali! Safado! Tarado...Baka!! Te odeio Yokai InuYasha!...Espero que no centro da ONU nos EUA seja bem mais interessante... porque até agora tudo aqui não está saindo nada bem...

**Waaa Hello Gente!!**

**Demorei para postar mais eu postei não postei? Nesse capitulo não vou responder os comentários do capitulo anterior, mais gostaria muito de agradecer a todas que comentaram !!!E no próximo capitulo eu respondo aos comentários deste e do primeiro. Fiquei muito feliz com os comentários, então, resolvi postar mais esse capitulo, e espero que tenham gostado! Por favor, não deixem de comentar! Seus comentários são muito importantes pra mim D! Aceito sugestões e as criticas também são bem vindas!!!.**

**Agradecida a tudo!**

**Seduction.Baby**


End file.
